


Finding You

by MorganAnne14



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, MMO AU, idk - Freeform, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganAnne14/pseuds/MorganAnne14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of which two dorks meet in a MMO, and go gay for each other. </p><p>And<br/>those two dorks are Jean, and Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding You

_I stood in the field, looking around at the creatures surrounding me. Each at least 5 levels higher than me and each equally vicious. I drew out my swords from their holders and targeted the one closest to me, swinging my sword at it. It yelled out, warning the others. Before I knew it all of the creatures where coming at me, killing me._

I watched as my health bar went further and further down, until it was empty. I slammed my head against my keyboard in defeat since after all, this was my fifth time trying to kill those vile things. As the game took me to the main town I stretched, yawning. What time was it again? I looked at the clock on my computer, eyes widening. "3:37 a.m". I started to curse, curse this game, curse myself, curse those monsters, all because I lost track of time. I usually wouldn't be so upset and the only reason I was well, my mom was getting remarried tomorrow. What a joke. I mean my mom's beautiful don't get me wrong but Alex, the guy she's marrying, is a joke.  He's a tattoo artist so I guess that's cool, but what does my mom even see in him? Seems like a prick to me. I shutdown my computer and then dragged my ass to bed. I didn't fall asleep though because those damn monsters were taunting me. I was so determined to defeat them, it was pathetic. I bet there's someone in the world that would probably think it was adorable. I mean, dorks like that exist, we all know they do. The ones that are optimistic shits. I turned to stare out of my window sighing at nothing really.  I looked at the fading stars; they were still visible but due to the lighter blue around them, they seemed dull. 

 

Apparently at some point I had fallen asleep because at 7 a.m, I head my mother screaming through the door. I rubbed my eyes still tired as fuck. I walked to the door managing to not trip over all of the shit on my floor. I opened it slowly, peaking out to see my mother's angry face staring back at me. I swear the look she had right now could kill someone. I closed my door with a slam as I tried to avoid the bridezilla. 

 

"Jean Kirschtein, you open that door this minute!" Her voice shrilled through the house, basically murdering my ears. I leaned against it, feeling each time she slammed her hands onto the hard wood. I sunk to the floor waiting for her to calm down. "Jean!!!" She whined out, sliding down the other side of the door, "Please....we have to get ready!" My Mother pleaded. It's not like I was a bad child or anything, I just, when my mom screams it scares the fuck out of me. I groaned, and stood up to open the door. I have no idea how but the second even one ounce of my body weight was off that door my mom barged in. 

 

"M-Mom what?!" I stared at her dumbfounded, wondering why the fuck she was in my room. She darted past me, grabbing my desktop. Oh no she didn't. She was not, absolutely no way in hell, taking my computer. "oH NO YOU DON'T." I exclaimed climbing onto her back. She groaned at my weight, even though I wasn't that heavy, and set the desktop down. 

 

"Jean, get off." She growled, tumbling backwards. I screeched as we fell to the floor. I was suddenly the one being squished by weight. I squirmed around as my mom made no effort to move. I made incoherent noises as I banged my hand on the floor as to say uncle. My mom chuckled as she got up, lending a hand out to me. I went to grab it as she pulled it away, "Too slow." She mocked. God, she really knew how to piss me off but that's the way it's always been. Just her and I, fucking around with each other. Well, y'know, before she met Alex. She kinda stopped being around as much. That's when I started to get into MMO's, they were my escape from being alone. I've only made one friend through these games and his name was Armin. We don't talk a lot but he's a cool guy. Can I even call him a friend? Eh, oh well. It's not like he's here to stop me. My mom pulled me out of thought by throwing my tuxedo at me.  She nodded as she walked out of my room. What the hell did that nod mean.

 

 I don't really think I need to tell you what happened next, though other than your usual wedding I guess there was this one thing. I'm the type of person to "people watch", I like seeing how other people interact or how they do everyday things. I had known everyone at the wedding and I mean _everyone_. It was so suffocating. So, me being the non sentimental shit I am, I stepped outside. I sat on the sidewalk, staring at the people that surrounded the crowded San Francisco streets. Each one of them looked like assholes, but then again I guess you could say I did too. The sun was hot on my black tux and for some reason it didn't bother me. Well, I wasn't really paying attention because someone had caught my eye. He looked a bit taller than me,  and a lot more tan than me.  He stood out in this asshole of a city because he looked warm, nice, and caring. He was across the street dancing around to the music on his phone. I stared at him for another five minutes before walking back into the reception. 

 

My mom left for her honeymoon right when she brought me home, she handed me $100 and left. So, that meant I had the house to myself which meant that I could do absolutely nothing for a week. This was going to be fun.  I ran up to my room quickly turning on my computer and then logging onto my game. I was going to beat these goblin shits, I just had to. 

 

_I stood in the field, the scene just as before. They didn't notice my presence, which sucked for them. I attacked the one on my left hitting it when my strongest sword causing it to die instantly. That's when my element of surprise was no longer a tactic because the others noticed me.  They all cornered me again and I knew I was a goner or, at least I thought I was. I heard a scream and saw a flash of sliver slice through one of the monsters. Someone else was here and helped me. What the hell. I stood up drawing my sword once again to fight the goblins.  This mystery person and I had defeated the monsters, and as I turned to leave. I heard a pang._

 

I checked the message bar confused as fuck. 

 

**BodtAttack sent you a party request.**

 

 

I raised my eyebrow and slowly clicked accept. What kind of dork would have their name as that, then again my name was Kirschfine. So I shouldn't be talking. This guy and I didn't say a word to each other the whole night but we did help each other defeat monsters. It was odd but fun at the same time.  Around 4 a.m I shut down my computer and went to bed. The man I saw on the street earlier was the last thing I saw, before the whole world drifted away. 


End file.
